Saint Potty's day
by quatre8ss
Summary: Harry voulait simplement respecter la tradition de la fête de la St Patrick. Draco va lui faire comprendre pourquoi il n'aurait pas du.


**Disclaimer**** : **L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling…

**Pairing :** HP/DM, what else ?

**Rating :** **K+**

**Genre :**Romance

**Résumé :**Harry voulait simplement respecter la tradition de la St Patrick (aussi connue sous le nom de St Paddy's day)  
>Draco va lui faire comprendre pourquoi il n'aurait pas dû.<p>

**NdSs** : Juste un (tout) petit texte, écrit pour le fun… Bonne lecture !

**Ooo FCdTdDM ooO**

**Saint Potty's day**

Harry Potter poussa un petit cri surpris lorsque Draco Malfoy le prit par le bras, sans crier gare, alors que le Gryffondor se dirigeait tranquillement vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Draco l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Il referma la porte et lança un sort pour empêcher tout intrus d'entrer. Harry se demandait pourquoi Draco avait l'air aussi furieux et… affamé ? Il affichait un air de prédateur inhabituel. Cela décontenança un peu Harry qui ne pensa pas à se défendre. Même lorsque Draco s'avança, plaquant Harry qui avait reculé sans s'en apercevoir, contre un mur et mit ses mains autour du cou du brun, comme pour l'étrangler.

Harry ferma les yeux par réflexe. Pour les ouvrir doucement car Draco se tenait si près qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, ainsi que le souffle de sa respiration contre ses lèvres. Les mains du Serpentard étaient toujours posées à la base du cou de Harry. Cela dit, elles n'étaient en rien agressives. Elles effleuraient délicatement la cravate que portait Harry, spécialement pour la fête de la Saint Patrick avait-il déclaré à ses camarades.

Harry regarda les mains du blond saisir la cravate par la base du nœud et tirer dessus pour la faire sortir de sous le pull fin. Harry l'avait enfilé par-dessus sa chemise blanche, avant d'aller dîner, car l'air s'était rafraîchi. Chose qu'il regrettait désormais car une douce chaleur commençait à l'envahir. Les doigts fins et longs de Draco s'agrippèrent plus fermement au tissu vert rayé d'argent et descendirent sur toute la longueur, avant de remonter en sens inverse dans une lenteur affolante. Draco affichait un air concentré, s'humidifiant les lèvres avec le bout de sa langue, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, suivant le parcours de sa main.

Leur regard se croisèrent enfin.

Les yeux de Harry pétillaient de malice (parce qu'il venait sans doute de comprendre ce qui perturbait le blond) tandis que ceux de Draco se plissaient dangereusement (parce que Harry aurait du être inquiet de l'avoir mis dans cet état et non pas sourire bêtement !) A croire que son air menaçant ne fonctionnait plus sur Potter. Une chose en plus qui agaçait Draco. Comme tant d'autres depuis quelques temps.

Bref.

Pour l'instant, le plus urgent était cette histoire de cravate qui avait tracassée Draco toute la sainte journée.

En début de matinée, Draco prenait son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, d'un air impassible, vrillé toutefois par de brefs petits sourires en coin qui disparaissaient aussi vite qu'ils apparaissaient. Le prince des Serpentards était heureux et les regards étonnés dirigés envers sa personne ou les chuchotements de ses camarades de table à sa droite n'entachèrent en rien sa bonne humeur. Il repositionna le muffin qui se trouvait sur son assiette, entouré d'autres viennoiseries toujours intactes, qu'il dégusterait plus tard. Il était en train de boire son thé, quand soudain il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il faillit recracher le liquide chaud sur Théodore Nott qui se trouvait en face de lui, lisant la Gazette du sorcier. Potter venait d'entrer à son tour dans la Grande Salle et il portait une cravate différente de celle qu'il arborait habituellement. Une cravate de Serpentard.

Il n'existait que deux moyens pour se procurer un tel objet : être élève de la maison de Salazar Serpentard ou alors l'emprunter à un élève de ladite maison. Quoique dans l'esprit de Draco, le terme adéquat était « voler » plutôt qu'emprunter. Harry Potter avait de toute évidence volé la cravate d'un élève de Serpentard. Il avait osé fouiller et se servir dans la penderie d'un Serpentard sans en demander l'autorisation préalable. Non mais franchement, quel manque de savoir-vivre de la part de Potter ! Faire un coup en douce, alors que le Serpentard prenait son petit déjeuner parce que Monsieur Harry Potter dormait paisiblement et que ledit élève ne voulait pas le réveiller. Potter était dingue. Oui, dingue de penser qu'il ne serait pas puni pour ce geste provocateur.

Draco aussi savait se montrer provocateur s'il le voulait.

Il se colla contre Harry, le prit fermement par la cravate pour attirer son visage et murmura contre sa joue :

« Aoutch ! »

Ce n'était absolument pas ça qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais Harry venait de lui pincer la peau au niveau de la hanche droite.

Le blond se recula attendant une explication, que Harry lui fournit aussitôt :

« A la Saint Patrick, ceux qui ne portent pas de vert, se font pincer. »

Malgré son ton totalement détaché, Draco pensa que le Gryffondor se fichait ouvertement de lui ou alors il était bien plus myope qu'il ne le pensait. Draco s'empressa de lui montrer sa propre cravate en lui demandant de quelle couleur elle était. Ce à quoi lui répondit le brun le plus naturellement et à la plus grande surprise de Malfoy :

« Elle est rouge et or. »

Là, il avait la preuve qu'Harry se moquait de lui. _Rouge et or_, _n'importe_ _quoi_ ! Il savait encore comment… Draco regarda le bout de tissu dans sa main et arrêta sa réflexion. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible : Potter disait vrai. S'il n'avait pas été autant sous le choc, il aurait rigolé. On lui faisait une farce, il en était convaincu.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il portait une cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor, avant ? Il faut dire, toute la journée, il n'avait eu que l'image de Potter en tête : depuis le matin au réveil (Le visage du Gryffondor était la première chose qu'il avait pu admirer) ; en s'habillant machinalement dans la pénombre de sa chambre (Harry dormait si paisiblement, il ne voulait pas le réveiller avec un _Lumos)_ ; au petit déjeuner (quand Potter était apparu avec sa cravate autour du cou) ; en cours, au déjeuner, aux autres cours ou encore pendant son temps libre (alors qu'il fantasmait sur ce qu'il lui ferait le soir... comme punition pour cet outrage); jusqu'à maintenant : Potter affichait son sourire, typique de Gryffondor heureux. La couleur de ses yeux était réhaussée par celle de la cravate.

Draco se ressaisit et continua sa réflexion : Il n'avait rien remarqué. Quand même, quelqu'un –et par quelqu'un il voulait dire _Théodore _– aurait pu lui faire une remarque ou le prévenir. Tssk, Nott devait jubiler à présent de l'avoir laissé se ridiculiser. Personne n'avait rien dit. Ca expliquait les regards et les chuchotements de certains élèves. Mais là encore, Draco pensait que c'était à cause de la tenue de Potter qu'ils faisaient des messes basses, pas de la sienne. Ils pariaient peut-être sur le moment et la façon dont lui, Draco Malfoy, allait réagir face à la provocation de Harry Potter ? Ils s'attendaient à une confrontation, mais Draco ne leur avait pas donné ce plaisir. Il avait calmement observé Potter (alors que ce dernier l'avait ignoré) toute la journée, attendant l'opportunité de le prendre…à part pour s'expliquer. Le moment propice était finalement arrivé. Sauf que Draco ne savait plus quoi dire. Maintenant que le Gryffondor était à porter de mains, Draco était ennivré par tant de vert. _Tout ce vert est à moi, _pensa-t-il avant qu'Harry brise finalement le silence :

« Tu sais, ce matin lorsque je me suis réveillé et que tu n'étais plus là, j'ai cru que ça voulait dire que tu regrettais la nuit dernière. Ou alors que j'avais vraiment été le dernier des crétins pour croire que tu ne cherchais pas seulement à me mettre dans ton lit et que tu avais été honnête avec moi ces dernières semaines. J'ai pris ta cravate pour avoir un souvenir, pour me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. La chance a voulu que l'on soit le 17 mars, alors j'ai donné ce prétexte pour la porter. Je n'ai dit à personne qu'elle t'appartenait.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'as ignoré toute la journée… »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation. Harry confirma avant de continuer :

« Et je le regrette car si j'avais vu de suite que tu portais ma cravate, j'aurais compris.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop Potter, je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais trompé de cravate jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes. »

Il contempla, ennuyé, le morceau de tissu qu'il tenait par le bout. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Harry et voyant son air blessé par ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta précipitamment :

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je regrette ! C'est juste que tout le monde doit se moquer de moi.

- Remets-toi Draco, moi je trouve que cette couleur te sied à merveille.

- Tu dis seulement ça parce que je suis ton petit-ami, Harry. Tu n'es pas objectif. »

Le Gryffondor était heureux d'entendre Draco se déclarer son petit-ami.

Il s'empressa de lui prouver sa sincérité. Il enlaça le Serpentard qui avait toujours une mine boudeuse.

« Je te trouve même carrément sexy avec ça. Ce n'est peut être pas objectif, mais c'est la vérité. »

Il embrassa Draco brièvement sur les lèvres. Le geste fut très rapide. Trop rapide au goût de Malfoy qui resserra leur étreinte et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Harry.

Draco se rappela alors ses intentions premières en amenant Harry dans cette salle. Même si Harry portait sa cravate pour une raison toute autre que provoquer en Draco des réactions hormonales embarrassantes, Malfoy était bien décidé à faire sa fête à _Saint Potty !_

**FIN**


End file.
